Äýìî èìà
by Lina-sama1
Summary: ßîé Òèòèðè/Íàêàãî ïëþñ íåçäîðîâûé þìîð:)


_**Äýìî èìà**_

Ëèíà ñàìà 

  
Âñåì ìîèì çíàêîìûì ÿîéùèöàì ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ.   
Ýòî âû âèíîâàòû.   


Ëèíàñàìà: À îðèåíòàöèþ îïðåäåëÿåì ïî öâåòó âîëîñ è ãëàç.   


Òèòèðè è Íàêàãî: ... 

È äåíü áûë îáûêíîâåííûé, è ñîëíöå îáëàêàìè íå çàêðûëîñü. Ïðàâäà, ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ÷òî-òî ÿâíî íàêàïëèâàëîñü, êàê ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî ïåðåä ãðîçîé, íî ñàìîé ãðîçû âðîäå áû íå ñîáèðàëîñü.   
À ìîæåò, è ñîáèðàëîñü. Òàèèöóêóí ïî ìåëî÷àì ó÷åíèêà áû ê ñåáå íå ïîçâàëà. Òåì áîëåå ñ äîáàâêîé: "×åì ñêîðåå, òåì ëó÷øå". "×åì ñêîðåå" âðÿä ëè ïðåäïîëàãàëî ïóòåøåñòâèå ÷åðåç âñþ Êîíàíêîêó, òàê ÷òî ÷åëîâåê â óëûáàþùåéñÿ ìàñêå ðàññòåëèë íà çåìëå êýñà è øàãíóë...   
... â ëåäÿíóþ ïóñòûíþ. Ñíåæíûé âèõðü òóò æå ñáèë åãî ñ íîã, è ÷åëîâåê, åäâà óñïåâ ïîäõâàòèòü ïëàù, ïîêàòèëñÿ ïî áåëîìó ïîëþ. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü, îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ñ îøàðàøåííûì: "Íà íî äà!" îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã.   
Áåñêîíå÷íàÿ áåëîñíåæíàÿ ðàâíèíà, íàêðûòàÿ ÷¸ðíîé áåççâ¸çäíîé íî÷üþ. Íà ãîðèçîíòå óãàäûâàþòñÿ òîæå çàñíåæåííûå ãîðû. Õîëîäíî! Áåçóìíî õîëîäíî! ×åëîâåê çàêóòàëñÿ â êýñà, íî ñèëüíî ýòî íå ïîìîãëî. ×åëîâåêà çâàëè Õîäæóí, íî óæå äàâíî îí ïðèâûê äóìàòü î ñåáå, êàê î Òèòèðè, Ñóäçàêóñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè. Øåñòü ëåò íàçàä îí ïðîâîäèë ñâîþ ìèêî è å¸ âîçëþáëåííîãî, òîæå êîãäà-òî îäíîãî èç ñèòèñýéñè. Ïîòîì ðàññòàëñÿ ñ ïîñëåäíèì ïðåæíèì äðóãîì, Òàñóêè. Âïðî÷åì, îíè âèäåëèñü èíîãäà. Õîòÿ... Ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî ñ ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷è? Ãîä? Áîëüøå?   
Äà-à, Òàñóêè áû çäåñü íå ïîìåøàë. Îãíåííàÿ ìàãèÿ íå îòíîñèëàñü ê ñèëüíûì ñòîðîíàì Òèòèðè.   
×òî äåëàòü? Ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå áûëî íåëüçÿ, çàì¸ðçíåøü âìèã. Íî êóäà èäòè? Òèòèðè âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà ãîðû. Òóäà. Åäèíñòâåííîå íàðóøåíèå ïåéçàæà; âîçìîæíî, òàì âûõîä (îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî íå íàõîäèòñÿ íè â îäíîé èç ÷åòûð¸õ èìïåðèé - äàæå â ñòðàíå Ãýíáó íå áûëî òàêîãî ñóðîâîãî êëèìàòà, - çíà÷èò, ýòî óæå íå åãî ìèð). Åñëè äàæå íåò, òàì äîëæíû áûòü ïåùåðû. Íå ðàññóñîëèâàÿ, ìîíàõ ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äàë¸êîìó ãîðèçîíòó.   
Îí ø¸ë, ø¸ë è ø¸ë. Õîëîä ñâîäèë ñ óìà, íîãè ïðîìîêëè â ãëóáîêîì ñíåãó è óñòàëè èç-çà íåãî æå. Äàæå ïðè ñàìîé áîëüøîé êîíöåíòðàöèè òåëåïîðòàöèè ïåðåíîñèëè íå áîëåå, ÷åì íà äåñÿòü ìåòðîâ, è Òèòèðè áðîñèë êè íà çàùèòó òåëà îò ìîðîçà. Ïîìîãëî. ×àñòè÷íî. Âåòåð øâûðÿë õëîïüÿ ñíåãà â ëèöî, è ìàñêà îáðåëà íîâîå çíà÷åíèå.   
Âîîáùå, ýòî òðóäíî áûëî íàçâàòü íîðìàëüíûì ñíåãîïàäàì. Ñåêóíäà - è ñâåðõó âàëèëèñü òîííû áåëîé ìàññû, ñåêóíäà - è íè÷åãî, äàæå âåòåð ïðåêðàùàëñÿ, ñòàíîâèëèñü âèäíû ñèëóýòû ãîð.   
×¸ðò... Õîëîäíî!   
Îí ø¸ë, ïîêà íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî íà ñëåäóþùåì øàãå óïàä¸ò. Òîãäà îí ñîîðóäèë èç êýñà ìàëåíüêóþ ïàëàòêó, è, çàáðàâøèñü òóäà, äîñòàë èç êàñà îäåÿëî. Ñëàâà Ñóäçàêó, ïîäïðîñòðàíñòâåííûé êàðìàí áûë âïîëíå äîñòóïåí. Îñòàòêàìè âûìîòàííîãî êè ñîçäàâ âíóòðè ïàëàòêè ïðèåìëåìóþ òåìïåðàòóðó, Òèòèðè îòêëþ÷èëñÿ.   
Êîãäà îí ïðîñíóëñÿ (íà ÿçûê ïðîñèòñÿ "ñ óòðà", íî â ýòîì ìèðå öàðèëà âå÷íàÿ íî÷ü), îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîõîðîíåí ïîä ñíåãîì. Îò ýòîãî áûëî òåïëî è òèõî. Áîðÿñü ñ èñêóøåíèåì îñòàòüñÿ â ýòîì áëàæåíñòâå, Òèòèðè îñìîòðåë íàíåñ¸ííûé åãî òåëó íàêàíóíå óðîí. Ïàëüöû ðóê è íîã îáìîðîæåíû, òî æå ñ øååé. Ëèöî ïî÷òè íå ïîñòðàäàëî èç-çà ìàñêè, îñòàëüíàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü òåëà - èç-çà íàëîæåííûõ çàêëèíàíèé. Ðàñòåðåâøèñü îêàçàâøèìñÿ â çàïàñíèêàõ ñàêý (à âîäêà áûëà áû ïîëåçíåå), Òèòèðè âíîâü îäåëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå îñòàâèòü îòêðûòûì íè åäèíîãî ñàíòèìåòðà êîæè. Âûóäèë èç êàñà îáëà÷åíèå, ñîõðàíèâøååñÿ ñî âðåì¸í ïóòåøåñòâèÿ ìèêî è ñèòèñýéñè çà ñèíäçàõî Ãýíáó íî ìèêî. Îòâåðíóâ ïîëó ïëàùà, êè-àòàêàìè ðàñøâûðÿë íàâàëèâøèåñÿ ïëàñòû ñíåãà è, ïðåâðàòèâ êýñà â íàêèäêó ñ êàïþøîíîì, ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé êàçàâøèéñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûì ïóòü ê ãîðíîé ãðÿäå íà ãîðèçîíòå.   
Ïîíÿòèå "âðåìÿ" â ýòîì ìèðå òåðÿëî ñâîé ñìûñë. Ñêîëüêî îí ø¸ë - ÷àñ? äåñÿòü? Îí ñàì áû íå ñìîã ñêàçàòü. Íî ïîòîì âäðóã ñíåã ðåçêî ïðåêðàòèëñÿ, è Òèòèðè çàìåòèë íåïîäàë¸êó ÷åëîâåêà. È òóò æå ïîíÿë, ÷òî îäíîìó çäåñü áûòü íåëüçÿ. Ïåðåä ãëàçîì âíîâü îáðóøèëàñü áåëàÿ ñòåíà, è ñýéñè îùóòèë æóòêîå îò÷àÿíèå ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê áûë òîëüêî ìèðàæîì. Ñòåíà èñ÷åçëà, íî íèêîãî ðàíüøå áîëüøå íå áûëî. "Ïîìåðåùèëîñü," - òóñêëî ïîäóìàë Òèòèðè, íî òóò æå óâèäåë ò¸ìíîå ïÿòíî íà áåëîì ôîíå - äàâåøíèé ÷åëîâåê óïàë. Çàáûâ î ñêîâûâàþùåì äâèæåíèÿ ñíåãå, Òèòèðè ðâàíóëñÿ ê íåìó, â òî æå âðåìÿ ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî çíàåò ýòî êè.   
Äîñïåõè - òå æå ñàìûå, â êàêèõ ñåìü ëåò íàçàä ïîÿâëÿëñÿ äóõ. Ëåæèò ëèöîì âíèç, âèäíà òîëüêî øàïêà çîëîòûõ âîëîñ. Íî äàæå íå ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ, Òèòèðè çíàë, êòî ïåðåä íèì. Ñòàðûé çíàêîìåö, êîãäà-òî âðàã. Íàêàãî. 

Øàòðà èç êýñà äëÿ äâîèõ áûëî ìàëîâàòî, è ìîíàõ, âñïîìíèâ ëåãåíäû Ñåâåðíîé Èìïåðèè è ðàññêàçû Ìèàêè, íà ñêîðóþ ðóêó ñîîðóäèë èç ñíåãà ñëàáîå ïîäîáèå æèëèùà. Ñíîâà åãî âûðó÷èëî ðàçâèòîå êè - îäíèìè ðóêàìè îí áû ìíîãî íå ïîñòðîèë. Óáåæèùå, êîòîðîå äàæå èãëîé ÿçûê íàçâàòü íå ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ, âîçâîäèëîñü ïðÿìî âîêðóã Íàêàãî. Ïîæåðòâîâàâ êàêèìè-òî íå ñàìûìè âàæíûìè ñâèòêàìè èç ñâîåé êîëëåêöèè, Òèòèðè êîå-êàê ðàçâ¸ë íåáîëüøîé êîñòåðîê è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà îñìîòð "íàéä¸íûøà". Âñ¸ åù¸ ïðåáûâàþùèé áåç ñîçíàíèÿ áëîíäèí áûë ðàçäåò, ðàñò¸ðò è çàâ¸ðíóò â êýñà, à Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè, ðàñòîïèâ â êðóæêå ñíåãà, áðîñèë òóäà íåñêîëüêî çàñóøåííûõ ëèñòüåâ, äîáðûì ñëîâîì ïîìÿíóâ íàó÷èâøåãî åãî â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ ãîòîâèòü ýòîò öåëåáíûé îòâàð Ìèöóêàêý. Îæèäàÿ, ïîêà òîò (îòâàð, êîíå÷íî, à íå Ìèöóêàêý) âñêèïèò, Òèòèðè ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì âçãëÿíóë íà Íàêàãî. Ïî÷åìó îí çäåñü, ìîíàõ íå çíàë, êàê, âïðî÷åì, íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó çäåñü ñàì. Áûâøåìó ñ¸ãóíó äîñòàëîñü êóäà ñèëüíåå, ÷åì Òèòèðè, è ýòî î÷åíü, î÷åíü íàñòîðàæèâàëî. Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè íå îáîëüùàëñÿ íàñ÷¸ò òîãî, êòî èç íèõ ñèëüíåå â ìàãèè, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî çà ïðîøåäøèå ñî ñìåðòè ãîäû îí òîæå êîå-÷åìó íàó÷èëñÿ. Íå òî ÷òî áû ïðåâîñõîäñòâî Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ñèëüíî îãîð÷àëî Òèòèðè: îò Òàìàõîìý åìó áûëî èçâåñòíî, êàêóþ öåíó çàïëàòèë çà ñâîþ ñèëó Íàêàãî. Ñèëà ñàìîãî Òèòèðè òîæå äîñòàëàñü åìó íå áåñïëàòíî, è áûëè ìîìåíòû, êîãäà îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñìåíÿë áû å¸ íà ñâî¸ ïðåæíåå "ÿ". Íî ýòî âñ¸ ëèðèêà, ïîäîçðåíèÿ Òèòèðè íå èìåëè ñåé÷àñ ê ýòîìó íå ìàëåéøåãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Äåëî áûëî â òîì, ÷òî Íàêàãî ïî÷òè ñîâñåì íå ñóìåë çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ â ýòîì ìèðå. À âåäü äàæå äóõîì îí äåìîíñòðèðîâàë âïîëíå âïå÷àòëÿþùåå ìîãóùåñòâî. Îñòàâàëàñü òîëüêî îäíà âîçìîæíîñòü, íî ïî÷åìó-òî Òèòèðè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ëåæàùèé ðÿäîì íè çà ÷òî â íåé íå ñîçíàåòñÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî Íàêàãî. 

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïðèõîäÿùåãî â ñåáÿ ÷åëîâåêà ñ çîëîòûìè âîëîñàìè íèêàê íå æåëàëà èñ÷åçàòü ìóòíàÿ ïåëåíà. Äà è îñâåùåíèå ïîäêà÷àëî, êîñòåðêà áûëî ìàëîâàòî, è ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñ ýòèì êîñòåðêîì ðàçãëÿäåòü áûëî ñëîæíî.   
- Þè? - íåóâåðåííî ïîçâàë áëîíäèí, ñèëÿñü ïðîãíàòü ïåëåíó. - Ñîè? Òîìî? - Ïîòîì, ñ òèõèì óæàñîì: - Òàìàõîìý?!   
Íå äîæèäàÿñü ïðîäîëæåíèÿ èíòåðåñíîãî ñïèñêà, ñèäÿùèé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó:   
- Òèòèðè íà íî äà.   
Íåñìîòðÿ íà îòâðàòíóþ âèäèìîñòü, åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âî âçãëÿäå î÷íóâøåãîñÿ ìåëüêíóëî íà ìèã çàòðàâëåííîå âûðàæåíèå. Íî òóò æå áëîíäèí ìîðãíóë, è âûðàæåíèå, åñëè îíî è áûëî, èñ÷åçëî.   
- Âîò êàê, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë çîëîòîâîëîñûé. - Äóìàþ, ìåíÿ òû ïîìíèøü. - Ìîíàõ êèâíóë. - ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?   
- Òåáÿ ëå÷ó, íî äà, - Òèòèðè ñíÿë êðóæêó ñ îãíÿ è, êîìè÷íî äóÿ íà ïàëüöû ñ âîñêëèöàíèÿìè òèïà: "Îÿ!" ïðîòÿíóë å¸ "ïàöèåíòó". - Âûïåé, ÷òîá íå ïðîñòóäèòüñÿ. Îñòîðîæíî, ãîðÿ÷î, íî äà.   
Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå ñàìóþ ìàëîñòü çàïîçäàëî, íî Íàêàãî, ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè, íå ïîäàë âèäó.   
- Êðóæêà íàêàëèëàñü, âîçüìè å¸ ëó÷øå ÷åðåç êýñà, íî äà, - ïîñîâåòîâàë Òèòèðè, íàáëþäàÿ çà íèì. Ïîñëóøàâøèñü, áëîíäèí ïåðâûé ðàç îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ëåæèò íàãèøîì â ÷óæîì ïëàùå. - ß íàø¸ë òåáÿ òóò, â ñíåãó, - îòâåòèë íà áåçìîëâíûé âîïðîñ Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè. - È ðåøèë íå îñòàâëÿòü óìèðàòü, íî äà. Êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàë, íà íî äà?   
- Íå òâî¸ äåëî, - îòðåçàë Íàêàãî. - Ãäå ìîÿ îäåæäà?   
Âìåñòî îòâåòà Òèòèðè ïîäâèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, äàâàÿ óâèäåòü ðàçëîæåííóþ âîçëå îãíÿ íà ïðîñóøêó îäåæäó è ñòîÿùèå ðÿäîì äîñïåõè.   
- Äîïåé îòâàð, ïîêà òîò íå îñòûë, íî äà, - çàìåòèë îí. - Çàáîëåòü çäåñü íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíî, íî äà.   
- Åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü, âðà÷îì ñðåäè âàøèõ ñèòèñýéñè áûë íå òû.   
- Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ó âàñ áûëà øïèîíñêàÿ ñåòü, íî äà, - íåñêîëüêî ÿçâèòåëüíî çàìåòèë Òèòèðè. - Ñêîëüêèõ ìû íå óáèâàëè, âñ¸ ðàâíî òû çíàë âñ¸ âïëîòü äî òîãî, ÷òî ìû åäèì íà çàâòðàê, íî äà.   
- Â îòëè÷èå îò âàñ, - ïàðèðîâàë Íàêàãî, - ÿ êî âñåìó ïðîèñõîäèâøåìó îòíîñèëñÿ ñåðü¸çíî.   
- Ïî ïðè÷èíå îòñóòñòâèÿ ÷óâñòâà þìîðà, íî äà.   
- Çàòî ó òåáÿ åãî õîòü îòáàâëÿé! Èíòåðåñíî, òû ñàì-òî íàä ñâîèìè øóòêàìè ñìå¸øüñÿ ïîä ìàñêîé!?   
- Äëÿ "ëåäÿíîãî ñ¸ãóíà" òû ñëèøêîì ðàçîø¸ëñÿ, íî äà, ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë ìîíàõ.   
- Ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàëè? - íàèâíî ñïðîñèë áëîíäèí... è ïî óëûáêå ñíÿâøåãî ìàñêó Òèòèðè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîïàëñÿ.   
- Ñ âîçðîæäåíèåì, Íàêàãî, - ïîçäðàâèë åãî òîò. - Èëè êàê òåáÿ çîâóò â íîâîé æèçíè?   
- Àþðó, - íåõîòÿ îòâåòèë çîëîòîâîëîñûé. - Êàê è â ïðîøëîé, âïðî÷åì. Òû ñðàçó ïîíÿë, òàê?   
- Íàêàãî, êîòîðîãî ÿ çíàë, íèêîãäà áû íå îêàçàëñÿ â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè, â êîòîðîì ÿ òåáÿ íàø¸ë, íî äà. Ïîõîæå, ïàìÿòü ê òåáå âåðíóëàñü ñîâñåì íåäàâíî, íà íî äà.   
- Åù¸ è ìåñÿöà íå ïðîøëî. ß òîëüêî íà÷àë îñâàèâàòü ïåðåíîñ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå, êàê î÷óòèëñÿ çäåñü.   
- Çíà÷èò, ëîâóøêà â ïåðåíîñå, íî äà, - êèâíóë Òèòèðè. - Âîò òîëüêî ÷üÿ?   
- Òýíêî? - ïðåäïîëîæèë Íàêàãî.   
- Òâîè ñâåäåíèÿ óñòàðåëè, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé ìîíàõ. - Òýíêî óæå çàòî÷¸í, íî äà. Õîòÿ... äëÿ ðàâíîâåñèÿ íóæåí ìàäçèí.   
- Çíà÷èò, ïîÿâèëñÿ íîâûé, - íå òîðîïÿñü, ñ îáû÷íîé äëÿ Íàêàãî ðîâíîé èíòîíàöèåé ïðîèçí¸ñ áëîíäèí. - È èçáàâëÿåòñÿ îò òåõ, êòî ìîæåò åìó ïîìåøàòü. Ó âàñ ñíîâà ïðîáëåìû, Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè.   
- Íà ýòîò ðàç è ó âàñ òîæå, íî äà, ïîïðàâèë åãî Òèòèðè. - È â äàííûé ìîìåíò ïðîáëåìû èìåííî ó ÍÀÑ ÄÂÎÈÕ, ïîñêîëüêó ìû â çàïàäíå è íå ìîæåì èç íå¸ âûáðàòüñÿ, íî äà.   
- Â ãîðàõ ìîæåò áûòü âûõîä, âîçðàçèë Íàêàãî. - ß ñðàçó íàïðàâèëñÿ òóäà.   
- ß òîæå, íî äà. Ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ïðèòÿíóëî, íà íî äà. - Òèòèðè çàáðàë ó Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ïóñòóþ êðóæêó. - Êàê òîëüêî ñìîæåøü èäòè, íóæíî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü ïóòü, íî äà. Äîëãî çäåñü íè òåáå, íè ìíå íå âûæèòü.   
- Ñîãëàñåí. Ó òåáÿ... ó òåáÿ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èç åäû?   
- Î÷åíü íåìíîãî, - ìîíàõ ïðîâ¸ë ðóêîé ïî ëáó. - ß äóìàë êóïèòü ïîåñòü â áëèæàéøåé äåðåâíå, êîãäà âñ¸ ñëó÷èëîñü, íî äà. Òåïåðü, íà äâîèõ, è ñîâñåì íè÷åãî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ.   
- È òû âñ¸ ðàâíî ïîäåëèøüñÿ? Ïîääåðæèâàåøü îáðàç âîèíà Äîáðà?   
- Òû áû òîæå ïîäåëèëñÿ.   
- Íåò.   
- Äà. Õîòÿ áû èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îäíîìó çäåñü íå ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ, íî äà.   
- Àõ âîò â ÷¸ì äåëî.   
- Êîíå÷íî, íåò, íî äà, - õìûêíóë Òèòèðè. - Îáðàç è â ñàìîì äåëå íóæíî ïîääåðæèâàòü, íà íî äà.   
Íàêàãî óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

Êýñà â èòîãå äîñòàëñÿ Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè, à Òèòèðè ïðåâðàòèë â ïëàù îäåÿëî. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, çàïàñ ò¸ïëûõ âåùåé ó íåãî áåçãðàíè÷íûì íå áûë. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Íàêàãî âûèãðûâàë ïî ÷àñòè îáóâè: ñàïîãè ïðè äàííîé ïîãîäå áûëè ÿâíî óäîáíåå. Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè æå ïðèøëîñü ïðîñòî îáìîòàòü íîãè äî êîëåí (îò ñòóïíåé, åñòåñòâåííî) îòîðâàííûìè îò îäåæäû ïîëîñêàìè òêàíè, ñîçäàâ ýòàêîå ïîäîáèå ïîðòÿíîê. Äâà âîèíà ïðîäîëæèëè ïóòåøåñòâèå ê ãîðèçîíòó.   
- Ýòî èñêóññòâåííûé ìèð, íî äà, - âìåñòå ñ îáëà÷êîì ïàðà âûäîõíóë Òèòèðè.   
- Ìíå òîæå òàê êàæåòñÿ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Íàêàãî. - È ñíåã çäåñü ñâåòèòñÿ.   
- ×òî âåñüìà íåïëîõî, íî äà. Èíà÷å áåçî âñÿêèõ ñâåòèë ìû âðÿä ëè áû ÷åãî-íèáóäü ðàçãëÿäåëè.   
- Ýòî äà.   
Ðàçãîâîð îáîðâàëñÿ. Ìîðîçíûé âîçäóõ âîîáùå íå ñïîñîáñòâóåò áîëòëèâîñòè.   
Ê êîíöó ïåðåõîäà, äëèâøåãîñÿ ÿâíî áîëüøå ñóòîê (âîò â òàêèå ìîìåíòû è ðàäóåøüñÿ âûíîñëèâîñòè ñèòèñýéñè è òðåíèðîâàííîñòè êè) ñíîâà áûëà ïîñòðîåíà "èãëà", èç ÷èñòîãî ñâèòêà ðàçâåä¸í êîñòåðîê, íà ðàñòàÿâøåì ñíåãó ïðèãîòîâëåíû ÷àé è ñêóäíàÿ ïîõë¸áêà. Ïîòîì, íåãíóùèìèñÿ ïàëüöàìè ðàçëîæèâ ó îãíÿ ìîêðûå âåùè, îáà ñýéñè ìîë÷à (âïðî÷åì, ÿçûêè ó íèõ òîæå íå âîðî÷àëèñü) ëåãëè ðÿäîì, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñîõðàíåíèå òåïëà ñåé÷àñ êóäà âàæíåå âûÿñíåíèÿ îòíîøåíèé, è ïðîâàëèëèñü â ïî÷òè ñìåðòíûé ñîí. 

Ïðîáóæäåíèå ïðèíåñëî íåñêîëüêî ñþðïðèçîâ. Î÷íóâøèñü îäíîâðåìåííî, ñýéñè îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî, õîòÿ ëîæèëèñü îíè çàêóòàííûå îäèí - â îäåÿëî, äðóãîé - â êýñà, òåïåðü îáà íàêðûòû è òåì, è äðóãèì, è ëåæàò ïîä ýòèì äâîéíûì ïîêðûâàëîì, êðåïêî îáíÿâ äðóã äðóãà. ×òî åù¸ èíòåðåñíåå, íè îäèí íå ïîìíèë çà ñîáîé íè÷åãî òàêîãî (âåðîÿòíîñòü ïðèáåãàíèÿ âñ¸ ïîäñòðîèâøåé èçâðàùåíêè-ôàíôèêåðøè, ïîíÿòíî, íå ðàññìàòðèâàëàñü).   
- Ì-äà, - âûðàçèë îáîþäíîå íàñòðîåíèå Òèòèðè, ðàçìûêàÿ îáúÿòèÿ. Íà ñêóëàõ Íàêàãî âñïûõíóë è ïîãàñ ðóìÿíåö. Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè åù¸ ðàç îòìåòèë íåïîõîæåñòü åãî èíêàðíàöèé. È âñ¸-òàêè ïðåäûäóùàÿ äîìèíèðóåò. Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû îáëèê, â êîòîðîì îí ïîÿâèëñÿ â ýòîì ìèðå. Îáëèê ñ¸ãóíà Êóòîî äî ïîñëåäíåé äåòàëè, õîòÿ êàêîé îí, èçâèíèòå, ñåé÷àñ ñ¸ãóí? Òèòèðè íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî è ïî âîçðàñòó-òî îí ïîìëàäøå áóäåò ñâîåãî îáëèêà. Íåíàìíîãî, íî áóäåò. Ïðàâäà, Òèòèðè â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ñåé÷àñ ñòàðøå, ïîñêîëüêó Íàêàãî äàâíî óæå óìåð.   
Çàìÿòü èíöèäåíò íå ñîâñåì óäàëîñü. Íà Íàêàãî ñðàçó õëûíóëè ìàëîïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, êîãäà îí â ïðîøëûé ðàç äåëèë ïîñòåëü ñ ìóæ÷èíîé, â äàë¸êèõ è íàïðî÷ü èçãàæåííûõ äåòñòâå è îòðî÷åñòâå. Îí ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê äî êðîâè âîíçèë íîãòè â ëàäîíè (ââèäó îòñóòñòâèÿ êàíàðååê, íàâåðíîå).   
- Ìîæíî íà÷èíàòü çàáûâàòü îá ýòîì, - ñíÿâ ìàñêó, íî íå ãëÿäÿ íà Íàêàãî, ïðîèçí¸ñ Òèòèðè. - Òû óæå îòîìñòèë, çà òâîþ ìåñòü çàïëàòèëè è Êîíàí, è Êóòîî.   
Áëîíäèí áûëî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íå÷àÿííî âûñêàçàë ñâîè ìûñëè âñëóõ, ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê.   
- Îòêóäà òåáå çíàòü, - âûñîêîìåðíî âîçðàçèë îí. Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè ïîäíÿë íà íåãî âçãëÿä è âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èë ëèöî â íèìáå çîëîòûõ âîëîñ.   
- Íåîòêóäà, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, íî îò÷åãî-òî ýòî âîâñå íå çâó÷àëî ïðèçíàíèåì ïîðàæåíèÿ. 

Íà ÷åòâ¸ðòûé ïåðåõîä ïîñëå ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà ñýéñè ïîëó÷èëè íåæäàííûé ïîäàðîê, áåçóñëîâíî, ñïàñøèé èì æèçíü. Ïîäàðêîì áûëè îñòàòêè ïîãèáøåé ðîùè, íà êîòîðóþ ñëó÷àéíî íàáðåëè äâîå ñòðàííèêîâ. Ýòà ðîùà îçíà÷àëà îãîíü. Îãîíü çäåñü ðàâíÿëñÿ æèçíè. Îáìåíÿâøèñü ðàäîñòíûìè âçãëÿäàìè, ñýéñè ðàçîáðàëè ïîëðîùè ïî ïîäïðîñòðàíñòâåííûì êàðìàíàì, ðóêîâîäñòâóÿñü íå ñòîëüêî èõ ðàçìåðàìè (ñêëàäêè â ïîäïðîñòðàíñòâå íå áåçðàçìåðíû, íî âìåñòèòåëüíû), ñêîëüêî îñòàâøèìñÿ ðàññòîÿíèåì äî ïðèëè÷íî ïðèáëèçèâøèõñÿ ãîð è ïðåäïîëîæåíèåì, ÷òî â ýòîì ìèðå ìîãóò ïîáûâàòü è äðóãèå ãîñòè.   
Î÷åðåäíîé ïðèâàë áûë îêðàøåí ðàäîñòüþ îò óäà÷íîé íàõîäêè. ßðêî ïûëàþùèé êîñò¸ð íà ýòîò ðàç äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîãðåâàë, îò åãî æàðà "èãëà" íàâåðíÿêà áû ðàñòàÿëà (âçãëÿíåì â ãëàçà ïðàâäå: íó íå óìåëè íàøè ãåðîè ñòðîèòü ñíåæíûå æèëèùà), íî êè ñåãîäíÿ ðàñõîäîâàëèñü ùåäðî. Â ïðèíöèïå, ýòî áûë ìàëåíüêèé ïðàçäíèê - ïðàçäíèê îáðåòåíèÿ óâåðåííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî îíè âûæèâóò. Áîëåå-ìåíåå ñûòíî ïîåâ (ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî áûëî äî ýòîãî), ñýéñè "äëÿ ïðîôèëàêòèêè" âûïèëè ñàêý, òàê ÷òî äàæå Íàêàãî ñìîòðåë íà ìèð äîâîëüíî áëàãîæåëàòåëüíî. Óñíóëè îáà â ïîëóñèäÿ÷åì ïîëîæåíèè, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíêå è äðóã ê äðóãó. Ïîñëå ïðîáóæäåíèÿ ýòî ñêàçàëîñü çàò¸êøåñòüþ òåë. Õîðîøî õîòü ïîõìåëüÿ íå áûëî - íå ñòîëüêî îíè âûïèëè, ýòî æå âàì íå Òàìàõîìý ñ Òàñóêè. 

×òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ íàêîíåö äî ïîäíîæèÿ ãîð, ïîòðåáîâàëîñü åù¸ ïÿòü ïåðåõîäîâ. Â ñåðåäèíå øåñòîãî, óæå âåðòèêàëüíî ââåðõ, áûëà îáíàðóæåíà ïåùåðà, áîëåå ÷åì ïðèãîäíàÿ äëÿ ïðèâàëà: óçêàÿ ãîðëîâèíà, ÷åðåç ïàðó äåñÿòêîâ ìåòðîâ ñâîðà÷èâàþùàÿ âïðàâî è âûâîäÿùàÿ â ïî÷òè êîìíàòó, ðàññ÷èòàííóþ íà ïÿòü-øåñòü ÷åëîâåê. Íå âåðÿ ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ, èçìó÷åííûå ïóòåøåñòâåííèêè ââàëèëèñü òóäà, ìåäëåííî îïóñòèâøèñü çàòåì íà êàìåííûé ïîë. Íåìíîãî îòòàÿâ (â ãîðàõ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, òåìïåðàòóðû áûëè åù¸ íèæå; õîòÿ ñïàñèáî, ÷òî îòâåñíûõ óò¸ñîâ çäåñü íå âîäèëîñü, òîëüêî àëüïèíèçìà â ýòîì ôàíôèêå íå õâàòàëî) è ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, ñýéñè ðàçâåëè êîñò¸ð è ñíÿëè ñ ñåáÿ ïðîìîêøóþ âåðõíþþ îäåæäó. Ðàçãîâîð íå êëåèëñÿ èç-çà óñòàëîñòè è êðåïêî ñì¸ðçøèõñÿ ÷åëþñòåé, äâà âîèíà êëåâàëè íîñîì, ñèäÿ âîçëå êîñòðà, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âñêèäûâàÿñü è ñòðÿõèâàÿ ñîí. Ñîãðåâøèñü áûñòðåå, ïåðâûì óñíóë Òèòèðè.   
À ïðîñíóâøèñü, ñäåëàë äâà íåïðèÿòíûõ âûâîäà. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ñ íåãî ñíÿëè ìàñêó. Âî-âòîðûõ, îí ýòîãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë.   
Íàêàãî ñòîÿë çà ïîíåìíîãó çàòóõàþùèì êîñòðîì, çàäóì÷èâî ãëÿäÿ íà ñëîâíî âçâåøèâàåìóþ â ïðàâîé ðóêå âîëøåáíóþ ìàñêó. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè óæå íå ñïèò, îí çàìåòèë:   
- Èíòåðåñíàÿ øòóêîâèíà. Åñòü, çà ÷òî ñòûäèòüñÿ øðàìà?   
- Òâî¸ êàêîå äåëî? - íàïðÿæ¸ííî ñïðîñèë Òèòèðè, íå ñïóñêàÿ âçãëÿäà ñ ìàñêè è ñàì óäèâëÿÿñü, ïî÷åìó áåç íå¸ åìó ëåã÷å äûøàòü.   
- Â ïðèíöèïå-òî íèêàêîå... - ïðîòÿíóë çîëîòîâîëîñûé. - Íî ìû â íåðàâíîì ïîëîæåíèè: òû çíàåøü î ìî¸ì ïðîøëîì, ÿ î òâî¸ì - íåò. Ýòî íåïðèÿòíî.   
- Ñìîòðÿ ñ ÷üåé ñòîðîíû ïîñìîòðåòü, - íå óäåðæàëñÿ ìîíàõ, âñòàâ è êàê-òî ïî-êîøà÷üè ïîòÿíóâøèñü (ïåðåîáùàëñÿ ñ Òàìîé-íýêî).   
- À òû èçìåíèëñÿ, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë Íàêàãî.   
- Äàà? - íàñìåøëèâî ïåðåñïðîñèë Òèòèðè, ëåãêî ïåðåõîäÿ ñ òåíîðà íà ñîïðàíî. Íî áåç ìàñêè òàêîé ãîëîñ åìó ÿâíî íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë, è îáà ýòî ïîíÿëè.   
- Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÷òî òû îáî ìíå çíàåøü?   
- Òî, ÷òî âèäåë Òàìàõîìý â ìîìåíò òâîåé ñìåðòè. Ïîñëå ìû ñ íèì ìíîãî ãîâîðèëè.   
- Àõ äà... ê òåáå æå ïðèõîäèëè çà ñîâåòîì è óòåøåíèåì.   
- Íå íàõîæó çäåñü íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî, íî äà.   
- À çäåñü è íåò íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî.   
Íå çíàÿ, êàê îöåíèòü ïîäîáíóþ ñòðàííî-ãîðüêî ïðîçâó÷àâøóþ ôðàçó, Òèòèðè íåñêîëüêî îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Íàêàãî. Òîò íà ñåêóíäó ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, ñëîâíî îòãîíÿÿ êàêóþ-òî ìûñëü, ïîòîì ïðèêàçíûì òîíîì ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
- Ðàññêàçûâàé.   
- È íå ñîáèðàþñü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ ìîíàõ. Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè âçäîõíóë... è âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî äîëæåí, íåò, ïðîñòî îáÿçàí ðàññêàçàòü. Ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷åì âûçâàíî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, îí ïðîø¸ëñÿ ïî ïåùåðå, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ãðóäå êàìíåé â ñàìîì ò¸ìíîì óãëó. Íàêàãî ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàë çà åãî ìåòàíèÿìè, åìó òîëüêî áëîêíîòà äëÿ ïîìåòîê è ïàðêåðà çà óõîì íå õâàòàëî.   
- Õîðîøî, ÿ ðàññêàæó, - âíåçàïíî íåãðîìêî ïðîèçí¸ñ Òèòèðè, óñòóïàÿ âíóòðåííåìó ãîëîñó. - ß ðàññêàæó.   
Çà ïðîøåäøèå ñ òîãî íàâîäíåíèÿ ãîäû ýòà èñòîðèÿ ðàññêàçûâàëàñü â òðåòèé ðàç. È òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ - ïðàâèëüíî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè îíà îáðåëà ïðîäîëæåíèå. Ïîãèáøèé äðóã, "âîñêðåø¸ííûé" Òýíêî, âåðíóëñÿ â îáðàçå äóõà âîäû, ÷òîáû óáèòü Ñóäçàêó íî ìèêî è îòîìñòèòü îäíîìó èç å¸ ñýéñè. Íà ýòîò ðàç Õîäæóí íå îòïóñòèë ðóêó Õèêî - è âñ¸-òàêè ñíîâà íå ñìîã åãî ñïàñòè. Õîòÿ... ñóìåë îñâîáîäèòü. È çà ýòî óçíàë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèçîøëî çà âîñåìü ëåò äî òîãî. Ñëîâà ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êè ñ òåì æå èìåíåì, ÷òî è ó íåâåñòû Õîäæóíà, îêàçàëèñü ïðàâäîé: åãî ëþáèìàÿ åãî íå ïðåäàâàëà, ïðîñòî ñî÷ëà ñåáÿ íåäîñòîéíîé âûéòè çà íåãî, ðàç å¸ êîñíóëñÿ äðóãîé. Äðóçüÿ äåòñòâà... õà. Õèêî áûë ïðàâ: îíè íå âåðèëè äðóã äðóãó.   
Óñëûøàâ èìÿ Õèêî, Íàêàãî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ñëîâíî âñïîìèíàÿ, íå ñëûøàë ëè åãî ðàíüøå. À åñëè ñëûøàë, òî ãäå è êîãäà. Íè÷åãî ïóòíîãî íå âñïîìèíàëîñü, è Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ðåøèë âìåñòî ýòîãî ñïðîñèòü ñåáÿ, êàê ýòî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî îí ñèäèò ðÿäîì ñ Òèòèðè, îáíèìàÿ òîãî çà ïëå÷è. Ãîëîâà ýêñ-ñ¸ãóíà ðàáîòàëà ñî ñêîðîñòüþ 56,6 Êá/ñ, òî áèøü òîðìîçÿ, íî ïðèåìëåìî. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà çàìîë÷àâøåãî Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè, êîòîðîìó òîæå íåáåçðàçëè÷íà áûëà ñëîæèâøàÿñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, Íàêàãî áëàãîïîëó÷íî çàáèë íà ðàçìûøëåíèÿ - è âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â ãóáû Òèòèðè. Çàòûëîê ïîñëåäíåãî ñòóêíóëñÿ î ãîðèçîíòàëüíî ëåæàâøèé çà åãî ãîëîâîé êàìåíü, è îñòðûé âûñòóï ïðîïîðîë êîæó, ïî ëåâîé ñòîðîíå øåè ìîíàõà ïðîáåæàë òîíêèé àëûé ðó÷å¸ê. Òèòèðè íåâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ ïîä ÷óæèìè ãóáàìè: Íàêàãî è êðîâü, êàê... ëîãè÷íî. Îùóòèâ ýòó óñìåøêó, çîëîòîâîëîñûé óãëóáèë ïîöåëóé (òåïåðü çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå "deep kiss", à Òèòèðè?), îäíîâðåìåííî êàê êëåùàìè ñòèñíóâ ïðåäïëå÷üÿ ìîíàõà. Âïðî÷åì, òîò è íå äóìàë âûðûâàòüñÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà æåëàíèå çàåõàòü Íàêàãî êè ìåæäó ãëàç (à ìîæåò, ìåæäó íå òîëüêî ãëàç), îí ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèë òåëî, äàæå ïàëüöû ëåæàëè ñâîáîäíî, íå ñæàâøèñü è íå âöåïèâøèñü â êàìåííûé ïîë.   
Óâèäåâ â ãëàçó Òèòèðè ñîâåðøåííî îòñòðàí¸ííîå âûðàæåíèå, Íàêàãî îòîäâèíóëñÿ.   
- Äóìàþ, îäåæäà óæå âûñîõëà, íî äà, - ñêàçàë Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè, âûíèìàÿ èç ðóêè áëîíäèíà ìàñêó è íàäåâàÿ å¸. - Íóæíî èäòè íàâåðõ, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ òàì ñèëó, íà íî äà. - Ìàøèíàëüíî ñòåðåâ êðîâü, îí ïîø¸ë îäåâàòüñÿ. - Àþðó, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü òåáÿ æäàòü, - áðîñèë îí ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, îòêàçûâàÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò áëîíäèíó â ïðàâå áûòü Íàêàãî. Íå çðÿ, â îáùåì-òî. Íå÷àñòî ïî âîëîñàì Íàêàãî ñïîëçàëà ïåðåëèâàþùàÿñÿ êàïëÿ...   
Òèòèðè äîñòàë èç êàñà ñâÿòóþ âîäó, ïîäàðîê Ìèöóêàêý. Çà÷åì? Åñëè îíà è ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, å¸ âñåãäà ìîæíî áóäåò äîñòàòü ïîçæå. À òàê õðóïêèé ãëèíÿíûé êóâøèí÷èê ìîæåò òðåñíóòü èëè äàæå ðàçáèòüñÿ. Ñýéñè óáðàë âîäó â êàðìàí øòàíîâ. 

Ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî åäâà ïðèìåòíûì, íî ïðèìåòíûì âñ¸ æå òðîïêàì, íàøè ãåðîè ðàçìûøëÿëè î òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøåäøåì. Ïîñêîëüêó ãîëîâû òåïåðü ó îáîèõ âàðèëè ñ òîðìîæå... ý-ý, ñî ñêîðîñòüþ 28,8 Êá/ñ, à õîä ìûñëåé áûë ñõîæ, íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî âûâîäû èõ ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïåðåñåêàëèñü.   
"ß ÷òî æå, ñäåëàë ýòî, ÷òîáû ñàìîóòâåðäèòüñÿ?" - ìûñëåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Íàêàãî.   
- Ñàìîóòâåðæäàéñÿ çà ÷åé-íèáóäü åù¸ ñ÷¸ò, - âñëóõ áóðêíóë Òèòèðè. Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè ïîãëÿäåë íà íåãî ñ îãðîìíûì ïîäîçðåíèåì, ñëîâíî èùà êàêîé-íèáóäü ìèåëàôîí, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë.   
- Äà-à...   
- Íî äàà...   
Âûïàâ ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ â ë¸ãêèé îñàäîê, ñýéñè äàëüøå øëè ìîë÷à.   
Ïîñëåäíÿÿ òðîïêà ïðèâåëà èõ íà ïîëîãóþ âåðøèíó, ãäå íàõîäèëîñü ãðóáîâàòîå ïîäîáèå âîðîò: äâà âåðòèêàëüíî ïîñòàâëåííûõ âàëóíà è ïîëîæåííûé íà íèõ ñâåðõó òðåòèé. Íî ýòî ÿâíî áûë íå ïðîñòî ïàìÿòíèê èñêóññòâà äðåâíåêèòàéñêèõ äðóèäîâ: â "âîðîòàõ" êëóáèëñÿ ìîëî÷íûé, ïî÷òè êàê ñíåã âîêðóã òóìàí. ×åðåç êîòîðûé íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïðîéòè. Ïðàâäà, íà êè îí ïîäàëñÿ - ñàìóþ-ñàìóþ ìàëîñòü íî â ýòîé ìàëîñòè äâà õðàíèòåëÿ óñïåëè ðàçãëÿäåòü ÿâíî êîíàíñêèé ïåéçàæ. Çíà÷èò - âûõîä áûë çäåñü. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåãî åù¸ íàäî áûëî âûéòè.   
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ ìåòîäè÷íîãî äîëáëåíèÿ êè òóìàí óæå íå îòïðóæèíèâàë, à ìåäëåííî âûãèáàëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Âñåëåííîé ×åòûð¸õ Áîãîâ (êàê áû íåëåïî ýòî íå çâó÷àëî). ×óâñòâîâàëîñü, åù¸ ïàðà ñóïåð-óäàðîâ, è ñâîáîäà, íî ëåäÿíàÿ ïóñòûíÿ ýòîãî ìèðà óæå âûïèëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñèë äâóõ íå ñàìûõ ñëàáûõ ñýéñè, "âòîðîå äûõàíèå" æå îáû÷íî îòêðûâàëîñü, êîãäà íàäî áûëî çàùèùàòü ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Òàêèõ, óâû (òüôó òû, ñëàâà Áîãó), çäåñü íè äëÿ Òèòèðè, íè äëÿ Íàêàãî íå íàáëþäàëîñü. Óæ íå äðóã äðóãà æå, èçâèíèòå, èì çàùèùàòü.   
Ñèäÿ ó âðàò, èçìîòàííûå ñýéñè ïûòàëèñü âîññòàíîâèò ñèëû. Ïîëó÷àëîñü ïëîõî: ïðîäóâàåìàÿ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí òàê, ÷òî äàæå ñíåã çäåñü íå çàäåðæèâàëñÿ, âåðøèíà ñêîðåå ýòè ñèëû îòíèìàëà.   
- Íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ïåùåðó, - åëå äâèãàÿ áåëûìè äàæå ïîä ìàñêîé ãóáàìè, ïðîèçí¸ñ ìîíàõ. - Çäåñü ìû çàì¸ðçíåì, íî äà.   
Ñýéðþó íî ñýéñè òîëüêî êèâíóë. 

Íî êîãäà îíè âíîâü îêàçàëèñü â ïåùåðå, èõ æäàëà ìàëåíüêàÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòü. À òî÷íåå, áîëüøàÿ áåäà. Èõ îòðåçàëî îò ïîäïðîñòðàíñòâà.   
Â ïåùåðå áûëî õîëîäíî. Î÷åíü. À èç òîïëèâà îñòàëîñü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî íå ïðîãîðåâøèõ â ïðîøëûé ðàç âåòîê. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíè áûëè ñóõèå.   
Ñýéñè òåðïåëè õîëîä, ñêîëüêî ìîãëè. Íî êîãäà ñòàëî íàêàòûâàòü çàáûòüå, îò êîòîðîãî ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì âñ¸ òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå áûëî èçáàâëÿòüñÿ, ïðèøëîñü çàæèãàòü ïîñëåäíèå îñòàâøèåñÿ äðîâà.   
- Íå õâàòèò, - òèõî ïðîøåïòàë Òèòèðè. - Íàì íå õâàòèò òåïëà, ÷òîáû íàêîïèòü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèë.   
- Íå ñìåé òàê ãîâîðèòü! - ðåçêî õëåñòíóë ãîëîñ Íàêàãî. - Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè, ÿ íå óçíàþ òåáÿ! ß ñðàæàëñÿ ñ ñîâñåì äðóãèì Òèòèðè! - âñïûøêà ÿðîñòè îòîçâàëàñü áîëüþ â ïîëóæèâîì òåëå, íî çîëîòîâîëîñûé íèêàê ýòî íå ïîêàçàë.   
- Ìíîãî ëåò ïðîøëî, - óòîìë¸ííî óëûáíóëñÿ ìîíàõ. - Äàâíî óøëà ìèêî, ðàäè êîòîðîé ðîäèëñÿ Òèòèðè, ðàäè êîòîðîé îñòàëñÿ æèòü ÷åëîâåê, â êîòîðîì îí âîïëîòèëñÿ.   
Íàêàãî êîñíóëàñü òåíü ñòðàõà. Òèòèðè, âòîðîé ïî ñèëå ïîñëå íåãî â äâóõ ñåì¸ðêàõ, à ñåé÷àñ, èç-çà ïðîøåäøèõ ëåò è ñìåíû âîïëîùåíèé, âîçìîæíî, è ïåðâûé, - Òèòèðè îò÷àÿëñÿ? ×åëîâåê ñ çîëîòûìè âîëîñàìè âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñòðåìèòåëüíî îòñòóïàåò åãî ïðîøëàÿ èíêàðíàöèÿ, çàòîïòàâøàÿ ñâîè ýìîöèè, è îñòà¸òñÿ òîëüêî íûíåøíÿÿ... À íó ñòîé, ñâîëî÷ü! ß íå ñëàáåå òåáÿ, ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò òåáÿ óäåðæàòü! Êóäà òû, ìåðçàâåö, ñîáðàëñÿ, ìíå íóæíû òâîè ñèëû! Òû - ýòî ÿ, è íèêóäà òåáå íå äåòüñÿ! Âîïëîùåíèÿ ñëèëèñü. Àþðó-Íàêàãî äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. È âñïîìíèë î ñïóòíèêå, âûçâàâøåì ýòî ìãíîâåííîå îòòîðæåíèå-ñëèÿíèå.   
- Íå âîâðåìÿ òû ðåøèë ïîòåðÿòü öåëü â æèçíè, - ðîâíî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, íà ëáó çàñâåòèëîñü êîêîðî. - Ó íàñ ïðèøåñòâèå ìàäçèíà, ìîæåò, îí, ïî îáùåé ïðèâû÷êå, íà÷í¸ò îõîòó íà ìèêî, íà òâîþ â òîì ÷èñëå. - Ñýéðþó, à åñëè è íà ìîþ... - Òàê ÷òî ïðèõîäè â ñåáÿ, íàì åù¸ îòñþäà âûáèðàòüñÿ. - È, ïðåäóãàäûâàÿ ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ: - À ñîõðàíèòü òåïëî ìîæíî ïî-ðàçíîìó.   
Ôðàçà âûøëà äàæå íå äâóñìûñëåííîé. Ôðàçà âûøëà îäíîçíà÷íîé.   
- Ý. - ñêàçàë Òèòèðè.   
- Äà-à, áóäü çäåñü Òîìî, âñ¸ áûëî áû ïðîùå, - öèíè÷íî âçäîõíóë Íàêàãî, ñ èðîíèåé ãëÿäÿ íà ìîíàõà. Òîò áåçìîëâñòâîâàë, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåò, î ÷¸ì âîîáùå ðå÷ü. - Íå óñëîæíÿé íàì æèçíü... èëè ñìåðòü, ýòî êàê ïðèä¸òñÿ. Íî ÿ íàìåðåí âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîé ìèð, è òû òîæå, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, èíà÷å áû ïðîñòî ë¸ã è óìåð, åù¸ êîãäà ïîïàë ñþäà. - Òèòèðè ïðîäîëæàë ìîë÷àòü, òîëüêî ñêâîçü òêàíü íà ïðàâîì êîëåíå ïîëèëñÿ àëûé ñâåò - ñ¸ òîæå âñïûõíóë.   
- Íó ÷òî, ñàì ñîãëàñèøüñÿ èëè ñèëîé áðàòü? Âûáèðàé, æàðêî áóäåò â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ.   
Òèòèðè íàçâàë åãî ÷åì-òî èç ëåêñèêè Òàñóêè. ×åì-òî íåïðèÿòíûì. Ïîòîì äîáàâèë:   
- Íàäî ïîñòåëèòü âñ¸, ÷òî åñòü. Æ¸ñòêî, íî äà.   
- Ïðîñíóëñÿ òàêè? - ä¸ðíóë â óñìåøêå óãîëêîì ãóá Íàêàãî. 

Òåì, êòî îæèäàåò çäåñü õåíòàéíóþ ñöåí¸ âî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ: à... èçâèíèòå, ÿ êàê ðàç ïîøëà ñåáå ÷àé ñòàâèòü, à ïîêà îí çàêèïàë, äåëàëà ñåáå áóòåðáðîäû ñ ìàñëîì è âàðåíüåì. Ìàëèíîâûì. Î÷åíü âêóñíî. Âîäà âñêèïåëà ìèíóò çà ïÿòü, ïîòîì åù¸ ïàêåòèê íóæíî áûëî îñòàâèòü â ÷àøêå ìèíóòû íà òðè. ×àé ÿ ïèëà ìåäëåííî, êèïÿòîê âñ¸-òàêè. Â âàðåíüå ïåðåìàçàëàñü, ïðèøëîñü ñåáÿ îáëèçûâàòü, à ïîòîì èäòè ìûòü ëèöî è ðóêè. Â îáùåì, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëàñü ê ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó â ôàíôèêå, ðåáÿòà óæå ñïàëè. Îíè âñå òàêèå ìèëûå, êîãäà ñïÿò. Íàâåðíîå, ïîýòîìó ñïÿùåãî (â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå) Íàêàãî íàì íè ðàçó íå ïîêàçûâàëè. Áà-àêè. 

Òèòèðè îñòîðîæíî ïåðåêàòèëñÿ ñ æèâîòà íà ñïèíó, îñâîáîäèâøèñü îò òÿæåñòè çîëîòîâîëîñîé ãîëîâû íà ïëå÷å. Íå ãëÿäÿ íàùóïàë øòàíû è îäåë èõ, ïîòîì âñòàë è çÿáêî ïîäæèìàÿ ïàëüöû íîã, îáóëñÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òîëüêî ÷òî îòïûëàâøóþ ëþáîâíóþ ñõâàòêó, â ïåùåðå áûëî õîëîäíî. Íî íå òàê, êàê ìîãëî áû áûòü. Ïîäîéäÿ ê êîñòðèùó, Òèòèðè áðîñèë íà ìåðöàþùèå óãëè ïîñëåäíþþ âåòêó è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ñòîÿë ðÿäîì áåç åäèíîé ìûñëè â ãîëîâå, à ðàçãîðàþùèéñÿ îãîíü îòáðàñûâàë íà åãî ëèöî ïðè÷óäëèâûå òåíè. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå çíàåò, ãäå ìàñêà. Îãëÿíóëñÿ. Çàáûòûé êëî÷îê êîæè âàëÿëñÿ íà îñòàâëåííîé îäåæäå, â ïîëóìåòðå ëåæàë áåññîçíàòåëüíî íàòÿíóâøèé íà ñåáÿ êýñà ñïÿùèé Íàêàãî. Çàäóì÷èâàÿ óëûáêà òðîíóëà ãóáû ìîíàõà. Îí îïóñòèë ðóêó â êàðìàí. Êîíå÷íî æå, òâîðåíèå Òàèèöóêóí íå ïîñòðàäàëî. Ñâÿòàÿ âîäà ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëà â åãî ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. ×åëîâåê ñî ñâåòëî-ãîëóáûìè âîëîñàìè äîñòàë êóâøèí÷èê. Íà ìèã íàõëûíóâøåå îò÷àÿíèå áûëî ëèøü íåîáõîäèìîé ñìåðòüþ ïåðåä âîçðîæäåíèåì. Â äðåâíåé, êàê ìèð, êíèãå, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàëàñü î÷åðåäíàÿ ñòðàíèöà, íîâàÿ òðåáîâàëà äðóãèõ ãåðîåâ. Íà íåé íå áóäåò ìåñòà ñòàðûì øðàìàì.   
Âëàæíûìè îò ñâÿòîé âîäû ïàëüöàìè ÷åëîâåê êîñíóëñÿ ëåâîãî âåêà. Ë¸ãêîå ææåíèå è äîáðîå òåïëî, ñëåä êè Òàèèöóêóí è Ìèöóêàêý. Ïàëüöû ïðî÷åðòèëè ìîêðóþ äîðîæêó âîêðóã ãëàçà. È - õâàòèò. Ïóñòü îñòàëüíûå øðàìû îñòàþòñÿ. Ïîëíîñòüþ îòáðàñûâàòü ïðîøëîå íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ, âåäü îíî - ÷àñòü ñóòè. Ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îí îòêðûë ãëàç, îòêðûë âïåðâûå çà ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò. Òóò æå ïðèøëî ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå - îí ñëèøêîì ïðèâûê âèäåòü òîëüêî îäíèì çäîðîâûì ãëàçîì. Íè÷åãî... ïðîéä¸ò.   
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òâîðÿùóþñÿ ìàãèþ, ïðîñíóëñÿ Íàêàãî.   
- Òèòèðè? - ïîçâàë îí ñòîÿùåãî ê íåìó ñïèíîé ÷åëîâåêà. Òîò îáåðíóëñÿ, ñïîêîéíî ãëÿäÿ _äâóìÿ_ ò¸ìíûìè ãëàçàìè. Çîëîòîâîëîñûé ïîäàâèë óñìåøêó. - Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, îáîçíàëñÿ. Õîäæóí, åñëè íå îøèáàþñü?   
×åëîâåê êèâíóë è, çàêðûâ íàïîëîâèíó îïóñòåâøèé êóâøèí÷èê, óáðàë åãî îáðàòíî â êàðìàí.   
- Íó ÷òî, Õîäæóí, ñîáèðàåìñÿ? - òóò îí íàêîíåö âñïîìíèë ÷òî-òî è ñïðîñèë: - Êñòàòè, à êàê çâàëè òâîþ íåâåñòó?   
Õîäæóí-Òèòèðè óäèâë¸ííî ìîðãíóë:   
- Êîðàí. Å¸ çâàëè Êîðàí.   
- ßñíî, - è, íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíÿÿ, Íàêàãî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé îäåæäå. 

Âðàòà äåðæàëèñü íåäîëãî, äëÿ îáíîâèâøèõ ñèëû ñýéñè îòêðûòü ïîðòàë â ñâîé ìèð áîëüøîãî òðóäà íå ñîñòàâèëî. Ïîñëåäíèé óäàð, ïîñëåäíèé ðûâîê - è ì¸ðòâûé ñíåæíûé ìèð óæå òîëüêî ñòðàøíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå.   
Òèòèðè îòêðûë ãëàçà (íàêîíåö - ãëàçÀ) è óâèäåë îêðóæ¸ííóþ ñîíìîì ïèùàùèõ Íÿí-Íÿí Òàèèöóêóí.   
- Ñ âîçâðàùåíèåì, - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.   
- Ëå÷èòü, ëå÷èòü! - òóò æå ïîääåðæàëè å¸ Íÿí-Íÿí. - Òåáÿ âûëå÷èòü, Òèòèðè!? Ìû òåáÿ äàâíî íå âèäåëè! Ëå÷èòü, ëå÷èòü! Òû âåñü çàëåäåíåë! À ó íàñ åñòü ãîðÿ÷àÿ âàííà!   
- Öûö! - îñàäèëà ïîìîùíèö Òàèèöóêóí. - Óñïååòå! Ñíà÷àëà ìû ïîãîâîðèì.   
Òèòèðè îáëèçàë ìèãîì çàíûâøèå ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ íà ìîðîçå, à ïîòîì â êðîâü èñöåëîâàííûå è èñêóñàííûå ãóáû. Òîí ñòàðóõè íå ïðåäâåùàë íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî.   
- Ìîëîäåö. - Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îí äàæå íå ñðàçó îñîçíàë ñêàçàííîå. - Èñïûòàíèå áûëî ñóðîâûì, íî âû ñóìåëè åãî âûäåðæàòü. È ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ïîíÿëè ïî÷òè âñ¸, îáúÿñíÿòü óæå íå íàäî. Äà, ïðèõîäèò íîâûé ìàäçèí, â ìèðå íå ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî âîïëîùåíèÿ Äîáðà. Ëîâóøêà áûëà ðàññ÷èòàíà íà òî, ÷òîáû óñòðàíèòü âîçìîæíûõ ïðîòèâíèêîâ, íî òåïåðü, êîãäà âû èç íå¸ âûáðàëèñü, ÿ ñìîãó å¸ ðàçðóøèòü. À òâîÿ çàäà÷à - íàéòè íàøåãî îáùåãî çíàêîìîãî - à êîìó-òî íå òîëüêî çíàêîìîãî - è îáðàòèòü íà íàøó ñòîðîíó. Ïðèøëà ïîðà ñîáèðàòü íîâûå âîéñêà.   
Òèòèðè ìîë÷à âûñëóøàë è ïîêëîíèëñÿ, íå îòâåòèâ äàæå íà øïèëüêó íàñ÷¸ò "íå òîëüêî çíàêîìîãî". Òàèèöóêóí õìûêíóëà. Èäè, ïóñòü ýòè èñïîð÷åííûå äåâ÷îíêè òåáÿ ïîäëàòàþò. Õîòÿ òåáå-òî êîíå÷íî ñåé÷àñ âñ¸ íèïî÷¸ì - ñåðäöå íàêîíåö óñïîêîèëîñü, à?   
- Íàñêîëüêî ìîãëî, - ÷åñòíî îòâåòèë Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè. - Àðèãàòî: ãîäçàéìàñó, ñýíñýé.   
- Èäè, - ìàõíóëà ðóêîé ñòàðóõà, ïðîâîæàÿ âçãëÿäîì ó÷åíèêà. 

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, ñîáèðàâøèéñÿ âûéòè èç äîìà ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ðàñòåðÿííî çàìåð. Îòêðûâøèé äâåðü ñíàðóæè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, îöåíèâàÿ âîçðàñò: íà âèä íèêàê íå áîëüøå äâàäöàòè.   
- Òèòèðè? - ïî ãóáàì Àþðó ðàñïîëçëàñü íàñìåøëèâàÿ óëûáêà. - Êîèáèòî.   
- Çàòêíèñü, - ñàì íåâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ àáñóðäíîñòè ñèòóàöèè ìîíàõ. - ß ïðèø¸ë óçíàòü, íà ÷üåé òû ñòîðîíå.   
- Êàê îáû÷íî - íà ñâîåé, - îòâåòèë áëîíäèí, âûõîäÿ èç äîìà âñëåä çà ïðèøåëüöåì. - Íî îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü ïîääåðæó âàñ.   
Òèòèðè ïîìîðùèëñÿ:   
- Ñàì çíàåøü, òàê íå ïîéä¸ò.   
- Êîíå÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Íàêàãî. - Íî ïî÷åìó áû ìíå íå ïîääåðæàòü ñâîþ íûíåøíþþ ðîäèíó, íà êîòîðóþ, ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ, ïîñûïëþòñÿ âñå øèøêè? ß ñ âàìè, ìîæåøü òàê è ïåðåäàòü Òàèèöóêóí.   
- Àþðó, ó íàñ ãîñòè? - ðàçäàëñÿ âäðóã äåâè÷èé ãîëîñ, è èç äîìà âûøëà î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâóøêà ñ ìàòîâî-ôèîëåòîâûìè âîëîñàìè. Òèòèðè âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî óâèäåë ïðèâèäåíèå. Íàêàãî ñ âèäîì ñîáñòâåííèêà îáíÿë äåâóøêó çà ïëå÷è, è Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ íåìîé ÿðîñòüþ Íàñëàäèâøèñü ìîìåíòîì, çîëîòîâîëîñûé ñêàçàë:   
- Ïîçâîëü ìíå ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáå Êîðàí, ìîþ... ìëàäøóþ ñåñòðó. - Ó Òèòèðè ñëîâíî ãîðà ñ ïëå÷ ñâàëèëàñü. - Êîðàí, ýòî...   
- Õîäæóí. - Äåâóøêà áûëà áåëåå ìåëà. - Êàìèñàìà, Õîäæóí... Õîäæóí... - È èç å¸ ãëàç ïîòåêëè ñë¸çû. - Ãîìýí íý, Õîäæóí... Ãîìýí íàñàé...   
Íàêàãî îñòîðîæíî ñíÿë ðóêó ñ å¸ ïëå÷ è ïîäòîëêíóë èìîòî ê ïîòåðÿâøåìó äàð ðå÷è ìîíàõó. È óâèäåë, êàê Òèòèðè, åãî ñïóòíèê è òîâàðèù â çàïàäíå ëåäÿíîãî ìèðà, âíîâü ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â Õîäæóíà Ëè, ÷åëîâåê äàâíî ïîõîðîíåííîãî, íî âîñêðåñøåãî. À åù¸ îí óâèäåë, ÷òî äâîå ïåðåä íèì î í¸ì óæå çàáûëè, ñëîâíî åãî è íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî. Íå æåëàÿ âòîðãàòüñÿ â èõ ìèð è âûñëóøèâàòü ðàçãîâîð èç ðàçðÿäà: "Ìèàêà-Òàìàõîìý", îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ â ñòîðîíó. Âçãëÿíóë íà íåáî è âñïîìíèë ñèíåãëàçîå óïðÿìîå ëè÷èêî èç ïðîøëîé æèçíè. Óëûáíóëñÿ. Â "Äçèñèíòýíòèñ¸" íà÷èíàëàñü íîâàÿ ãëàâà. Êòî çíàåò... ÷òî îíà ïðèíåñ¸ò.   


26.04.01 

_** Ñëîâàðèê:**   
Äýìî èìà_ - "íî ñåé÷àñ". Íà÷àëî ñòðî÷êè èç ïåñíè Òèòèðè "Ìèäçóêàãàìè": "Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ëþáîâü íå ïîòåðïèò ïîðàæåíèÿ". Ñàìà ñòðî÷êà îòíîñèòñÿ ñêîðåå ê ôèíàëó ôàíôèêà, à âîò "íî ñåé÷àñ"...   
_Êîíàíêîêó_ - "èìïåðèÿ Êîíàí".   
_Êýñà_ - ìîíàøåñêèé ïëàù Òèòèðè.   
_Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè_ - "îäèí èç ñåìè âîèíîâ Ñóäçàêó".   
_Êè_ - "äóõ, äóøà".   
_Êàñà_ - êèòàéñêàÿ ñîëîìåííàÿ øëÿïà (íàâåðíîå... åñëè íå ãàñà... à òàê âîîáùå "çîíòèê").   
_Ìàäçèí_ - "äüÿâîë, çëîé äóõ". "Òèòóë" Òýíêî.   
_Êîêîðî_ - "ñåðäöå".   
_Ñ¸_ - "êîëîäåö".   
_Àðèãàòî: ãîäçàéìàñó, ñýíñýé_ - "Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ, ó÷èòåëüíèöà".   
_Êîèáèòî_ - "âîçëþáëåííûé, ëþáèìûé".   
_Êàìèñàìà_ - "Ãîñïîäè, Áîæå ìîé".   
_Ãîìýí íý, ãîìýí íàñàé_ - "Ïðîñòè, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ".   
_Èìîòî_ - "ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà".   
_"Äçèñèíòýíòèñ¸"_ - "Âñåëåííàÿ ×åòûð¸õ Áîãîâ Çåìëè è Íåáåñ". 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
